Network availability is becoming increasingly important for networks such as those offering advanced services. A highly available network is needed to meet quality goals, provide a competitive service, and minimize ongoing operating expenses. In conventional networks, measurement of network convergence and availability often involves injecting probes throughout the network. Such techniques do not scale well and suffer from accuracy and completeness issues.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.